Prehistoric park the island adventures
by hananas59
Summary: What will happen when the park gets a second island.What if this park was much bigger and could rescue much more species? You can read it all here.
1. Chapter 1 Hunted down

(Well this is my first story and i'm from dutch and not good at english so..)  
Idon't own prehistoric park and all his compentents all rights belong ot the owners of it

Episode 1: hunted down

**There is something missing from our world. **  
**The amazing animals that time has left behind. **  
**But what if we can bring them back? **  
**What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**  
**We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as Paleontoligist Nick Paston plunges **  
**into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**  
**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time, we see the second park an were going back to several periods to aniamls that humanity has destroyed.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary. **  
**Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**  
_

The gates of the park opened and the jeep of the park owners come trough and now they were in  
Prehistoric park II  
In the jeep sat:

Nick Paston - our main rescuer and hunter looks a bit like nigel but with a beard. he's around the 40 years  
Elize Frederickson - our vet. she is very young 18 years. she has blonde hair.  
Axel Sorgan - our head-pet keeper he is a bit older but also young 20 years. he has brown hair

They drove trough and drived to the head building were the funders of the first park were waiting  
bob,nigel and suzanne were waitng there to help them starting and planning their first mission.  
They greeted each other and they began to talk:  
Nick: "And how go things in prehistoric park? "  
Nigel :"Good we have not able to rescue more species because lack of places becose we have to  
upgrade and build some more paddocks."  
Bob: "And whe have that rampaging herd of titanosaurs"  
Axel: "Let's go to work"  
Bob: "wait till the first animals come then its really working"  
And everyone laughes and goes to work.

Suzanne and Elize were walking to the hospital building and checked on all the animals that were already  
living in the park: First the went to the aviary section to the parrots and other birds in the big aviary and saw the  
park building team working on a new aviary and Elize said:"i think it is for one of the animals that are brought back by  
Nick and Nigel. It must definitely be a bird.  
And the check on the others.

In the meantime Bob and Axel were feeding the deers.  
And then they were going to helping the builing team  
and Bob said: i've had the mission to build an aviary for birds but i dunno which species but i hope for  
you axel that is not gonna be anything dangerous becuase i know nigel.

Back in the office nigel was sitting with a parrot in its hand and Nick right aside him they were looking at a book  
wit extinct animals a sort of database and they had a page on of the passenger pigeon and pictures of two creatures were  
aside the book this are gonna be our three targets on our first mission in three time periods  
First is the passenger pigeon which has a tragic history

**"They were living in billions flying in enormous flocks over in the sky trought the USA.**  
**The farmers found it a plague and they had only to aim and shoot in the ksy cause always was a bird falling.**  
**In a hundred years time the species went extinct."**  
**We are going back to 1870 at the begin of their doom.**  
**Nick: "okay, to me it's good. But first i need to plan where to place the paddocks of the target aniamsl so should we do that first**  
**as he picked a map of the park that was attached to the wall and looked at it**

You see that its a big park with big plains and forest and beautiful coastline to the north and east to the west  
is an mountainrange and in the south are big cliffs and the sea. I think here are good places pointing to a place beneath the  
entrance becasue we are building the voliary already here so here is the best place.

And so the next day they left of to North Carolina,VS 1870  
they runned and they go trough the blue portal.  
They walk and see a amazing sight but just from this world

they changed their clothes and  
they were in a outfit from the people of 1870 as an farmer  
they saw they were just aside a river and in that river was raccoon  
and Nigel said "that is a raccoon they're still around in the 21'st century  
and they're a quite playful but not much changed these are only darker and are not  
hanging around civilitian"  
They left the raccoon for what it was and walked to the open areas they have only a little camera  
and a couple of camera's for under something.

When they arrived at a open area they heard a enormous sound and there were the bird coming  
loudly and they heard nothing other than this sound.  
And when the flock was passing Nigel made a symbol in the air and the crew was taking all sort of things out  
tranquilize guns that look like shoting guns and big blanket out and the team picked it up while  
Nigel was picking the gun and aimed at the sky and fell a pigeon right beneath  
and the people were running and caught it with the on they had caught 5 off them and they left  
5 minutes later the flocks was away because it circuled and now was shouted to each other  
"Well a good catch for our first time said Nick" and they left back to the forest.

But a man comes running and shouted hey what are you doing here?!  
The crew runs back to were theyleft theur stuff and see that an animals is scratching and searching for food and  
they see that is was the raccoon from before. They just pick an sandwich and they throw it away  
and Nigel picks the portal and openend it and they run through.

On the other side Bob was just showing Axel the portal site when the portal bursted into life and the team came trough  
Nick shouted: "close that thing angry man on the other side!  
And just before it closed the racoon come trough.

The man was almost were they were but then he runned a saw: Totally nothing then tree's and other plants  
and the man said into hiself: i am going to went crazy!

Two hours later the pigeons were flying trough theur new Aviary and six people were standing aside it  
Elize said "i've checked gender and everythign and they are all good in health"  
Nick said okay then we're going off to our second goal and they left again to the portal side

Now they were in tasmania in 1600 alwast fourty years before humanity came  
we're on our second expedition to rescue some tasmanian tigers for our park  
Well it's almost let's set up camp but first i set a trap an he sat up a trap a cage with a button and meat in it  
if you came in it to eat the bait then the door closed and you were trapped.  
They sat up camp and were going to sleep.

It was in the middle of the night when they heard a sort of dog barking and go outside  
and they saw it was their target the thylacine (or tasmanian tiger)  
Nick then walked to the thylacine and tried to pet him the thylacine was not very aggresive but rather shy  
but i eated after a few minutes a piece of flesh from Nicks hand

He was very aggresive the next day and i didn't want trough the portal so Nick let it put on a collar so they don't lose  
it and the thylacine runned away with Nicks on it's arms and after 600 metres or so. the Thylacine stopped there and was going in the bushes  
when he traveled into a little caveway he saw an other thylacine. The male thylacine was going to his femal that was layinh there down  
she had a big belly and she was pregnant you saw 's take them back to the then there was a big earthquake  
and the cave was trumbled so the crew and the thylacine were try to contact the park with the radio but that failed because there were no radioststions.  
They had only a little climbing gear eith a pickaxe for climbing but htey start digging in the stones and slashing with the pickaxe

When they finally came on the other side it was already another night and they were tired as hell but they set up the portal and came back to the present  
eliza suzanne came runniong to them what took you so long they asked and then they explained  
"there was an earthquake when a cave were whe were in came down and whe had to dig ourselves out"  
Okay let me look at you said eliza and  
then Nick said "can wait whe have to put first this pair in their paddock"  
Elize dsid whe let Axel and Bob do that and before they could say that that was not needing suzanne was calling via the walkie-talkie  
and say to Bob : "bob they have arrived can you get the pair of thylacines in their paddocks"  
and Nick said quick the femal is pregnant you gotta be careful with her  
And then they left to the clinic

One day later was always alright and Nigel,Suzanne and Bob were making a last round before they leave and they come across  
"Passenger paradise" where the passenger pigeons were living and across "thylacine terriority"were the thylacines were living.  
And last they went to the airport and Nick,Axel and Elize waved them goodbye and Nick said: i send you a mail when we caugtht something

And then the plane leaved

**Next time we rescue the biggest mammal ever to live the earth.**


	2. Ch2 land of the big bad and ugly ones

(thanks all for the reaction)(not you Zane)

**Episode 2 the land of the big bad and the ugly ones**

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But we can bring them back.**

**And extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in time on missions with a difference, as Palaeontologist Nick Paston plunges**

**into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time we go back 26 million years to Mongolia in the Oligocene**

**Welcome to the ultimate wild life sanctuary.**

**Welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

The sun was raising and the sea was waving friendly and the grass was making a silently sound as the sea breeze waved over

It was a new day in the park and this was the day of Nicks second rescue mission into the past this time into a dry world

Hello everyone and welcome back to prehistoric park II, here are some residents that are from the present

As he lets see a white rhino, these are White rhinoceros they are one of the closest relatives - and only left from -

A wide branch of the rhinoceros family where most of them have disappeared and this is one of the only left.

Where going after one of its relatives that is now extinct the indricotherium I want to capture a single one because they

Are very big creatures and we don't want an angry axel chasing after us.

So indricotheres where the biggest mammals to ever walk the earth that's why there special to me they were 8, 5 metres long

And were as big as two elephants on top of each other. They could be up to 20 tons and they were big rhinos with long legs

And a long neck ... but with no horn ! That why it's strange that they are close to rhinos.

For capturing one I must go back to a place and time that is know of the land of the big bad and ugly ones to me

Although my head target is the indricothere I want to capture the animals that resemble the bad and the ugly

So I asked axel and his crew to build a paddock for them you will see later for which animal they are for.

So I have packed enough water and bait so I think I will able to rescue the three species out of extinction.

He was first going to look to the animals the park has already rescued a pair of Thylacines and a little flock

Of Passenger pigeons. As he came toward the big aviary that laid aside the smaller aviary of the pigeons they

Saw that a pair of the bird was flirting wit each other and Nick picked quickly his camera and started filming it

A couple of minutes later Elize and Axel stand after and they say to him: "and what are you doing?"

Nick jumped up high as he heard the voice and he stopped his video session. Don't scare me like that!

And I was filming the pigeons that were flirting I think that they have eggs soon. But im going now.

So a little while he was climbing off the stairs that lead to the portal site and axel and Elize were waving and

axel shouted quickly : "I dont care which animals you bring back but make not much of them" and then Nicks and his team

**Disappeared into the past** and he came out into the world that was known as the world of the big bad and ugly ones.

They had ported into a huge canyon that was covered into a small wood and they know there were sure animals around

and as the team began building up the two person tents Nick and his assistant Duncan Brottlefield were going to examine

The little forest ahead and as they make their way trough the scrub forest they saw 3 very strange creatures.

They looked a bit liked giant sloth that walked like gorillas sitting on the ground eating leafs.

Now Duncan lets see if you know what these things are called?

Duncan answered: I think they called chalicotheres.

Nick replied: Very good duncan These are indeed chalicotheres these are strange walk like gorillas

Eat like panda's look like sloth's but his closest relatives are ... Horses! these are almost so strange as the Indrictoheres

That's why this place is so wondrous. These animals are so peaceful I think I left them said

As they returned to camp.

That night they heard a sort of hyena howling and they directly stand up with lights and they saw a pack of hyaenodon

Circling around the camp the hyaenodons start growling, biting in the air and trying to break trough the people to the food bags

And the team tried to scare them away but the hyaenodons only angrily sniffed and biting the air

like a angry pit-bull and Duncan picked a torch and began to swipe around and then the hyena-like sort animals runned away and luckily

it was the alpha and the pack followed. The team all thanked and after that they asked to Nicks what were they ?

But before he could even answer Duncan replied quick Hyaenodon look like hyena's but aren't they are part of the family Creodonta.

Live in pack live wolfs or hyena's. they resembling this land the part of the bad ones.

Everyone had their mouth open when he was finished. Nick said wow, I could not describe

it better. Nick said lets build some torches of the trees maybe that scared them off.

**Back in the present day**

**E**:Axel come in, Axel come in

**A**:Elize whats happening

**E**:Axel come directly to thylacine terriority

**A**:alright but i must be importabt because i have to leave the portal now

**E**:Yeah the Thylacine is giving birth

**A**:alright i come

A few minutes later the jeep comes driving towards and he comes running whew do i missed something

No , She laying there she is doing it now

Okay can you stay with her because theres a shipment of food and stuff arriving and i need to feed all the animals

and i need to keep an eye on the portal

Alright go sweetheart

okay Whats that for

Elize blushed and thought okay shit i say it but i must say something Oh, i say you another time.

**Back in to the Mongolia desserts**

The next morning they waked because someone was waking them. It was Duncan I've seen something terrible

when I wanted to fill up my bottle in the oasis I came to a discovery it was empty! Kick quickly dressed and came after him

and he saw that almost the whole oasis was empty. He also saw that there where a couple of animals were very disappointed

the only water was a little pool and the animals were the group of the three chalicotheres but also two enteledonts.

very angry creatures said Nick. But whe need to catch maybe we can catch two flies at one shot.

And just as he wanted to run to set up the portal the enteledont began to fight and all the animals knew this was the moment

to flee and Nick quickly runned and runned until he was in the path of the stampeding chalicotheres and he began to set up

the portal and the chalicotheres stampeded trough the portal and nick runned after him and scouted to duncan: take the lead

while im away im gonna to check in on the park.

**Back in the present earth**

Axel was just climbing the stairs to the viewing point of the portal when he saw the portal flickered into life and the herd

of stampeding chalicotheres running trough. Axel scouted a moment later get exhibit 2 open. and he scouted

to Nick who just came trough: beautiful weird creatures you have but where must I put these?

Nick scouted back I dunno you can place them in a paddock that you must build that is aside the forest I think

Axel okay its okay go back and rescue some more

Nick okay.

**Back in the Oligocene**

Nick walked back trough the portal but he hided quickly and turned the portal off

Two enteledont were fighting and a third was standing aside.

Nicks explained they're fighting for a female but if these are around almost none other animals are here except the hyaenedon

who are the only animals who might brave enough or just foolish for facing an enteledont or the pigs from hell.

These are Predatory pigs that are member of the pigs while most are omnivore.

**Back in the park**

Axel was just feeding the rhinoceros when elize called him

Axel come here and quickly!

Axel said okay just a moment

A few minutes later in the thylacine paddock

Alright Elize what happened and he saw that elize was looking into a monitor

Axel this is terrible one of the thylacine cubs had fallen out of the pouch while his brother or sister was climbing he is safe

but this little fellow not I have to go and save him. Okay I help you as he unlocked the fence to the thylacine inner paddock

The mother laid into a corner and the male was laying beside and he quickly jumped out and started groaming at them and they had

to be very very careful. The fallen one was just shouting on the ground elize picked the cub carefully and put it onto a blanket

and if she whispered to Axel I have to feed him can you keep an eye on the other three.

Yeah alright said Axel and elize left to feed the cub.

**In the Oligocene**

Nick was still staying where he was and he whispered: You see they are still fighting and I have an idea.

We just wait and capture the loser and with a bit of meat when try to attract the others.

The enteledont where biting snuffing and like such things but they noticed something something really really bad.

The only animal that would take a fight against the enteledont were a pack of hyaenodon.

Duncan said I think they are "hyaenodon gigas" i've done some research on the species and i concerned that the species is

gigas they are the size of that white rhinos we have back at the park and they're the biggest of their species.

The wounded enteldonts tired from their fight chose for escape instead of fight and runned to the small bush were the team was

and Nick took this as a lucky chance and he set up the portal and the enteledont gone trough.

The hyaenodon wanted to follow but the team was faster and they jumped through and closed the portal.

**Back in the present**

The enteledont were already placed into a temporarily exhibit and the team wanted to go back but were holded back from a

was scouting : Nick,Duncan come here the thylacine has given birth but one has fallen on the ground and we have to

hand feed were coming said turned to the other 3 members of the team alright you can stay here while we check up on

the can drink something and fill please our heard 3 yesses and Duncan and Nick left for the cub.

When they arrive at the vet station they see that elize was feeding a little creature with a small bottle of milk.

You see what can we do about this? Duncan said before nick could do anything you must bottle feed it until it is

able to live with his parents IF they accept him in they're let's name him i think or is it a she?

Its a he confirmed lets name him Stripy because it is a striped creature said said i have a better idea

lets name him peter because its a good name to two men nodded but Duncan said wait untill it is fully grown and

the two men left for rescue mission for the big and bad ones.

**Back in the land of the big,bad and ugly ones.**

They step to see the oasis but they saw the hyaenodon attacking a indricothere but they saw that there was a corpse between

her explained : she is defending her young even its dead she will still defend looks it was a young almost ready to

leave his thinks he is alive and tries to protect him but i think that the hyaenodon already finish him off.

I'm going of think of an idea.

**Back in the present**

Axel was jumping out off his car he was at the shipment and now coming back to check on the portal,As he climbed up the ladder

of the holding pens he heard a grump he scared the dead off his life and he called elize. WTH is that grump here at their portal site

elize responded look for yourself nick and duncan brought it he climbed the whole ladder again and walked to see and what

he saw! Three giant ugly beasts how could they do this? Elize responded they are enteledont nick asked you to build a exhibit

for it. Yeah i know axel responded what eat they?Elize responded flesh and so i have to look out i can better

tranquilize said yeah do that i will be there in a sec i have just to finish feed elize

**Back in the past**

Look there the hyaenodon flee after 2 1/2 hours trying to get the corpse they are walking just in the opposite way.

I hope whe can lure them with this meat block we brought with us. When he opened the portal and hided the smell attracted the

last of pack. He runned and picked up the meat but the alpha pair was just coming and they started to eat then Nick jumped into

view he waved and scouted to hyaenodon and they paided attention to him. Then the alpha male was charging at him nick knew better then to stay

he runned trough the portal with a pack of charging creodont after his quickly climbed the ladder and opened the

biggest holding exhibit they had and the hyaenodon were holding quiet with a big chunk of meat. So where the hell are we going to

to put these axel asked. Nick answered i have asked to build an exhibit for a pack of rhino-sized carnivores so I think there.

I know but really so big? axel responded, Nick said well yeah as you see .I am going back because the others are following a

indricothere female so I think I better be nick axel said.

Back in tracking a indricothere

So we have followed the indricothere for a while and she is heading to somewhere we hear an other voice of a male we guess

so we think she is heading to him and we are trying to catch a pair Duncan if the devil played with them

Nick came really slow driving to them with a anything happenend he asked with a quiet voice. Not really only that we

heard a male call duncan whispered. So get in and we follow her after a time she get used to this so we have to drive really

slow the first 5 around 5 minutes they drove a bit faster and after another 20 minutes they arrive at the place

where a young male was whe have to try to get them all two back i'm gonna let the car ride back in the future

and bring some really fresh leafs a bucket of 2 minutes the pair was another 3 minutes later nick came back

and the pair just finished mating. He tried to get the attention and he got that but a bit of the negative side and the male

charged a him he quickly runned in the future with a charging male indricothere at his picked the branches with

fresh leafs nick has left lured the female back she was very calm and let her slowly take trough the portal .

On the other side the male and female were placed in two seperate paddocks because they mated and then they had not other

pairing. Whe just let the live in two seperate paddocks and in two years we let them again mate and maybe we get a proper

population of these beautiful animals.

**1 week later**

We put them in clearly the same paddock alone with a wall in there and they are living happily.

Peter is just feeding good and he is growing fast.

The hyaenodon are also living correctly and one of them we have cubs of them soon.

The chalicotheres have been put in with their relatives the rhinos and they are just living as one herd

now thats we're happy about. And finally the enteledont you see next time what their problem is

**Next time we go back to rescue the first dinosaurs for the park in the start of the Jurassic.**

**And we see what the problem of our enteledonts is.**

**Also the list of amount of animals captured in**

**chapter 1 hunted down**

**m.f**

**2.3 Passenger pigeons**

**0.1 Racoon**

**1.1 Thylacine**

**Chapter 2 the land of the big bad and the ugly ones**

**m.f**

**1.2 Chalicotherium**

**2.1 Enteledont**

**3.4 Hyenaedon**

**0.1 Indricotherium**


End file.
